


Space of Tranquility and Love

by ladykardasi



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Slash, T'hy'la
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykardasi/pseuds/ladykardasi
Summary: Kirk and Spock have been apart for a while, and they can't wait to be alone together.





	Space of Tranquility and Love

**Author's Note:**

> New to the 'net as of May 21, 2017. Previously published in the printed zine Beyond Dreams 5, published by Beyond Dreams Press in July 2002.

The doors slid shut behind Kirk with a soft hissing sound as he entered the observation room. The place lay in shadows, and the only thing that could be heard was the hum of the engines far below. The noise was soothing but not as familiar as he would have expected. It wasn’t the sound of the old Enterprise, the one that had met is fate on Genesis. Even though he had served on the Enterprise on and off for the last seven years, this newer version of the silver lady wasn’t really in his blood, or perhaps he was just getting too old … 

“Privacy lock,” he murmured softly when he spotted the Vulcan standing by the window, no doubt waiting for him. 

Even the windows of the Enterprise were still slightly odd to him, but a welcome change from the viewscreen. He enjoyed the opportunity to watch the stars as they streaked by. They seemed more real to him seen through the transparent aluminum of a window. 

Kirk walked slowly toward his lover, savoring the moment. He hadn’t seen Spock in more than two weeks, for the Vulcan had been on Earth for a teaching assignment while Kirk and the rest of the Enterprise crew had acted as shuttle service for a few diplomatic dignitaries.

Being alone with his lover again after such a long time was a welcome pleasure. He enjoyed the soft shine of Spock’s black, silky hair in the light from the bright orange star they were just passing by. The stark beauty of the lean shape made Kirk feel like the luckiest person in the universe. Spock’s skin reminded him of burnished copper in this light and the sharp features were soft and filled with wonder. It seemed that the older Spock got, the more approachable he became. The sternness of his youth had transformed into a childish wonder at life. It was as though he had finally allowed the part of himself that was human to surface, and not keep himself under tight Vulcan control at all times. Especially when he was with Kirk. 

Spock had crossed his arms on his chest and leaned against the window frame. His shadow stretched behind him on the carpeted floor. 

“Beautiful, don’t you agree?” Kirk whispered, not entirely sure if he was referring to the stars or to Spock as he wrapped his arms around the slim body. He rested his head on Spock’s upper arm and rubbed his cheek against it, enjoying the warmth from the skin beneath the coarse fabric of the Starfleet uniform. 

“Yes, it is quite extraordinary,” Spock agreed and lifted his head. “After so many years, I am still not quite used to the fathomless beauty of space. After being away for fifteen days, I find myself in awe once more.”

“I don’t think one ever gets used to it,” Kirk agreed. “And I’m glad. If sentient beings ever grow tired of this, what else is there left to explore?”

“You could never tire of space,” Spock said and the soft, affectionate smile he saved for Kirk alone lit his eyes. It never quite reached his mouth. 

Their gazes held for a moment longer, and Kirk’s stomach tightened in anticipation. He would never get used to this either, this closeness. Even after several years, the reality of their relationship seemed overwhelming at times. Kirk marveled that this precious being, so warm, so loyal and so loving, was really his life’s partner, in all things. He only wished that they didn’t have to be apart so often. 

Spock was exotic like the universe itself, and even after so long serving together, and loving each other, Kirk still found the Vulcan mysterious, tranquil and so beautiful. Spock had the same appeal to him that space did, and like space, Spock was something Kirk would always love. He’d learned that over the years, as he could still feel the excruciating pain of having almost lost the Vulcan several times. 

Kirk had finally come to terms with the fact that their fate was to be bondmates. Whether he and Spock were together as lovers or not the loss would be debilitating. It had been a hard lesson to accept, but Kirk had eventually learned to live with that truth and embrace the feelings they had for each other. 

He closed his eyes against the memory of the agony he’d felt when Spock had left for Gol. It had been Kirk’s own fault for rejecting Spock’s advances, as well as his arguments for being together. 

But even though Spock had left, he had been alive. The pain that Kirk had felt then had been nothing compared to the anguish when Spock had died. Kirk knew he had lost his soul when they said goodbye in Engineering. Seeing the one he loved so weak from radiation poisoning, drifting even farther away and finally leaving him was the darkest moment in Kirk’s life. The memory was one he could barely look back on even after eight long years. 

Kirk knew by now that he would sacrifice anything or anyone to ensure Spock’s safety. He wasn’t sure that was a good thing, but it was true.

“I believe it might be time for me to let go, Spock,” Kirk said. 

Spock stiffened in his arms and knowing the Vulcan could read his moods, Kirk hastened to reassure him: “I only meant that I should leave active duty and the captaincy of the Enterprise to a younger man, someone who could run this ship like I used to, with the same disregard for his own mortality that I always had.”

“There’s more to being captain than flying the ship from the seat of your pants,” Spock pointed out, his eyes lit with subtle humor, but then he turned serious. “Your experience and knowledge account for much.”

“Maybe you’re right about that, Spock, but I feel as though the excitement doesn’t hold the same appeal to me anymore. Someone else has become more important to me than the silver lady.” He studied the Vulcan’s face closely, warmed by the love he could see there. “I’ve almost lost you so many times. I’ll always love space, and I will miss living out here, but you’re worth so much more to me than this ship. It’s time to move on.”

Remembering his earlier thoughts of death, Kirk had realized that he no longer wanted to risk his life every day. He had survived his share of danger, and being with Spock was the most important thing in the universe now. Space would still be here, and they could always go places, without having to think about their duties. For a moment, he really looked forward to exploring space on his and Spock’s own terms. 

“Since my younger days, I’ve gained a healthy respect for death,” he continued softly. Spock would understand what he hadn’t said aloud. Spock knew exactly what his death had done to Kirk. 

A shadow crossed the Vulcan’s face. “I understand, Jim,” he said and Kirk remembered what a close call it had been for himself just recently. He should never have trusted the shape shifter on Rura Penthe. It had almost cost him his life, and he had dragged McCoy into danger right along with him. 

“Wouldn’t it be nice to take a long leave of absence? Isn’t it about time we gave ourselves that pleasure?” Kirk said. 

They’d talked so many times about taking such a leave from Starfleet, just to spend some time with one another, and then had put it off as something they would do when they grew older. But Kirk knew that for him that would be much sooner than for his Vulcan bondmate. 

“I have been hoping that you would suggest it,” Spock said. Subtle satisfaction shone in the brown eyes. “I find that being parted from you by duty so often grows more difficult with time.”

Kirk suddenly realized that Spock had waited for him to bring this up. He swallowed. It was typical of the Vulcan to always think of his bondmate’s wellbeing before his own. 

“However, I do not wish to press the issue,” Spock continued softly. 

“I think it’s time.” It might even have been time for a while, but Kirk really felt like he was ready to go, let go of the Enterprise and of his command. 

Spock nodded. “When we return to Earth again, we should make plans.”

Kirk pulled Spock closer, reveling in the feel of the strong body against his. The urgency of their first months together was perhaps gone, but the warmth spreading in his body was unmistakable. It built slowly, steadily and the flames were kindled further when he saw the same slow burn in Spock’s dark eyes. The Vulcan’s head lowered until their lips met. 

He was so warm, and Kirk hadn’t felt this good since they had parted two weeks ago. Duty be damned! He wanted to be able to love the Vulcan like this every day, without having to worry about diplomacy, duty rosters and damage reports. 

Kirk groaned softly, pulling Spock closer so that their bodies pressed together. 

“God, I love you, Spock,” he sighed. “I love you so much.”

The Vulcan nibbled at his lips, seeking entrance and Kirk resisted for just a moment, enjoying the needful sight that escaped Spock. The grip around Kirk’s hips tightened as the long fingers dug into his flesh, not enough to hurt, but enough to tell him that the desire he felt was certainly returned in full measure.

“Here, Spock?” he asked, trying to sound as though the mere idea was scandalous, but he knew Spock would see right through him. If nothing else, the Vulcan would feel the enthusiastic response his body was giving to the thought of making love right here, in the glow from the stars that the Enterprise passed on her way from Earth. 

The surge of want that coursed through him was stronger than anything he had felt in a very long time. That hunger consumed him as he opened his mouth to welcome Spock’s kisses, allowing his lover to take the lead for just a moment. He wanted to enjoy the pleasure without distraction; it was part of what made him appreciate the relationship with Spock so much. He didn’t always have to be the strong one. It was a special pleasure to be able to let go so freely with someone who was strong enough to catch him, should he ever fall. 

A lustful moan escaped Kirk’s lips and he caressed downward, over the sensitive area of the small of the Vulcan’s back. Excitement coursed through him as Spock’s groan vibrated against his mouth; he opened up to it and swallowed it, making the soul-deep hunger his own. Kissing each other caused desire to reverberate back and forth between them, and Kirk didn’t want it to ever end. 

He lost himself to the kiss, tasted Spock’s warm lips and the tongue dueling with his own. The broad shoulders felt strong and steady under the caress. Spock had changed with age, as Vulcans were prone to do, grown stockier and more muscular, and Kirk loved it. They had both changed, but something remained the same: the intensity of their feelings for one another, and the need to be together. 

“Jim, I want you,” Spock murmured against his lips. 

Spock’s thumb skimmed over his wrist, their pulses beating in counterpoint. Even that simple brush of his lover’s fingertip against the bare skin caused Kirk’s nerves to tingle and he let out a lustful moan that he knew would drive the Spock crazy. His face was tight with the effort of controlling himself. 

“Jim, you are such a devil.”

Kirk let out a trembling laugh that turned into another moan as Spock continued to caress him, knowing that the desire revealed in his voice would only add to his lover’s want. 

Spock tugged impatiently at the fastening on his shoulder, managing to get it open, then pushing the heavy fabric to the side. Kirk let go of his lover reluctantly, but they never stopped kissing. Their mouths moved together even more urgently. 

“I want to feel you,” Kirk whispered and Spock helped him out of the jacket, not caring as the clothing fell to the floor in a maroon heap. 

Smiling, Kirk stepped back into Spock’s embrace and dragged his hands over the Vulcan’s sensitive back. Kirk felt that his lover was fast losing his control, and he knew the feeling was mutual. As soon as Kirk’s jacket was out of the way they came together again, as though they both could not live without the contact. Kirk craved to see his lover’s naked skin, to feel it and yet, it was too much to bother with.

Kirk let out an impatient groan and pushed Spock backwards to lean against the bulkhead, needing the sensation of their bodies rubbing together. He was so hard, and he wanted this so much. A desperate need to finally feel Spock’s skin against his made Kirk’s movements restless. 

“Jim,” Spock whispered. 

The desire was blatant in the dark eyes and in the way the Vulcan licked his lips, desperate for more kisses. His shaking voice drove Kirk insane, and the hardness pushing against his hips was the most prominent evidence of Spock’s arousal. 

“I know, Spock. I know,” Kirk moaned, sympathizing with the need to get closer, to get rid of the clothes that remained in their way. 

He pushed eagerly at Spock’s tunic and the Vulcan’s hands left him to open the belt at the waist that kept the garment in place. Kirk pulled his gaze from Spock’s heavy-lidded eyes and watched the Vulcan’s nimble hands as he hastily pulled his belt out of its buckle and let it fall to the floor with a muffled clank, and soon after Spock’s uniform jacket joined its companion on the floor. 

Spock’s hands were only part of why Kirk found his lover so attractive, the hands that could move swiftly over a science console to bring out important information in the blink of an eye, or render any creature unconscious with a precise neck pinch. Or they could touch Kirk with gentleness, strength, or with urgent need; they could effortlessly caress him into a frenzy of lust he had never experienced with anyone else. 

“God, I want you to touch me,” Kirk whispered. Suddenly he couldn’t wait for Spock’s hands to connect with his own bare skin, anywhere – everywhere. 

Spock swallowed noisily, a sound that always gave him away. It told Kirk that Spock wanted him enough to throw caution to the wind and make love to him right there in the observation room. 

Perhaps there wasn’t a risk that they would be caught, but anyone who tried to get inside and encountered the privacy lock would suspect, and anyone who saw them leave the observatioin room later would know what they had done; that the captain and the first officer had succumbed to their mutual desire in such a semi-public place. Kirk knew they shouldn’t, Spock knew they shouldn’t, and yet they were going to. Nothing short of a red alert would stop them now, and they were still close to Earth, deep inside Federation territory. Safe. 

The heavy weight of his swollen sex told Kirk that he couldn’t stop, not now, and the answering hardness that met his when he moved against Spock told him the same thing. The need that shone in the dark eyes was all consuming now. 

Kirk buried his face below the Vulcan’s ear, drawing a deep breath, savoring the warm scent of his aroused lover. He flicked his tongue out, knowing full well what the wet caress would do to Spock. 

“Jim,” Spock gasped, and Kirk tightened his hold around the other’s waist, keeping him upright as he continued the erotic onslaught. “You are the devil incarnate!” Spock moaned helplessly, and tilted his head to the side to give Kirk better access. “Please, do not stop.”

Kirk continued, raining soft kisses across the exposed flesh, moving over the rapid pulse beneath Spock’s ear. He sucked the skin, teeth worrying at it softly, not enough to really sting, but hard enough to send tremors through the Vulcan’s pliant body. There was something special about Spock’s skin, the rich scent beneath the ear, the salty tang of sweat and the unique taste of his lover that lay underneath. Kirk could never describe what Spock really tasted like; he only knew that it fueled his need like nothing else could. 

Kirk watched as Spock gave into his own desire for a moment, closing his eyes in abandon, obviously savoring the exquisite torture. His long fingers brushed over Kirk’s groin, to finally settle in a firm grip around his hardened flesh. Again, Kirk wished that their clothing would simply melt away as Spock caressed him knowingly, pressing gently in all the right places, swiftly sending him into a place where hunger for Spock was all that he knew. He wanted to be deep inside Spock’s welcoming flesh, now!

“Spock … Spock … can I … can I fuck you?” Kirk moaned. “Please.”

“Yes.” The husky timbre of Spock’s voice sent more shivers through Kirk’s body, centering between his legs, causing an almost painful ache. 

“I need you so much right now.”

“You are not monosyllabic yet. I believe that your brain is functioning too well,” Spock teased breathlessly. 

Kirk forced his eyes open to watch as Spock went to his knees, swiftly opening the clasp of Kirk’s trousers, all the while caressing his lover’s hardened cock. Spock only let go for a moment to pull down the trousers and the briefs to allow Kirk’s needy flesh to spring into the cool air of the observation room. Gingerly, Kirk stepped out of the clothes, pulling off his turtleneck as he did so and let out a relieved sigh. 

“Y-yes. Suck me, Spock,” Kirk murmured. “I love your … mouth … on me.”

His head fell to the side as the Vulcan’s mouth took him in, deeply, and his fingers dug into the silky strands of his lover’s dark hair. He needed to ground himself somehow, and the feel of Spock’s head beneath his hands did that for him. He shuddered as Spock’s afternoon bristles brushed the sensitive skin of his stomach. The careful glide of teeth against his shaft tortured him exquisitely. He wanted desperately to watch as Spock sucked him, but he was unable to do so because his eyes kept falling shut at the pleasure. The sensation of that hot caress was driving him mad. 

“Please,” he moaned, barely knowing what he was begging for when the Vulcan’s tongue licked the underside of his cock. Kirk rocked his hips in counterpoint, and Spock worked up a steady rhythm, only to pause when Kirk got too close to coming. 

“Oh, God.”

When the urgency subsided again, Spock licked his way up to the crown, to engulf most of kirk’s engorged sex in the incredibly hot, wet softness of his mouth again. Spock laved him with saliva, bathing his balls, licking them roughly and sending Kirk careening toward orgasm once more, only to pause again and again, right before he could topple over the edge. 

“You are beautiful,” Spock said, not for the first time, as he licked away the moisture leaking from Kirk. “You become more beautiful to me each day. It would be an honor if you would fuck me, Jim.”

“God, it’s not like I haven’t done it before, Spock,” Kirk said. 

He was trembling and had to fight to remain upright. Spock gave the most amazing blowjobs, and they never failed to make him incoherent. It was as though nothing in the universe tasted better than his cock to the Vulcan. “Do we have any lube?”

Spock dug out a small tube from the pocket of his trousers and lifted a challenging eyebrow. 

Kirk grinned. “You’re a life-saver!”

He laughed breathlessly as Spock refused to release his gaze. Spock squeezed some of the lubrication into his hand, throwing the tube on the pile of clothes on the floor. H4e kept watching Kirk with an intense look on his face as he rubbed his hands together to warm the slick essence. Finally, he grabbed Kirk’s sex in both hands, covering it generously with the lubricant. Kirk shuddered and gasped for breath as he fought his need to climax. 

“God, Spock. After that blowjob, I’ll go off in a second. If you keep doing that I’m going to come before I get inside you.”

“You will not,” Spock said determinedly. 

Kirk knew that he could never disappoint his lover when he sounded like that. So he bit his lip to focus on that instead of the incredible feel of Spock’s warm hands on him. 

When he was satisfied with the task, Spock turned his back to Kirk and gripped the edge of the window with both hands. 

“Undress me,” he ordered. 

Kirk could do nothing but obey that deep, husky voice. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of the Vulcan’s trousers and pulled them over the narrow hips, exposing the tight globes of Spock’s beautiful ass. Spock was now naked, save for the turtleneck, and the trousers bunched around his feet. Watching Spock, looking so debauched, with his trousers at his ankles and his sweater askew, Kirk chuckled affectionately. 

“I’ve missed seeing you like this, so much.”

But this was not the time to delay, so he helped Spock rid himself of the remaining clothes and they were both finally naked. Satisfied with the result, Kirk cupped his hands almost reverently around the perfectly rounded ass, loving the sensation of the hard muscle against his palms. He loved to tease his lover about his skin. Spock, born on a desert planet, had skin that was tougher and drier than the average human all over his body, except there. The skin on his ass cheeks was like the purest silk. 

“Do not tease,” Spock murmured, but Kirk heard the tinge of amusement in the Vulcan’s voice. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Spock,” Kirk said huskily. “Not now.”

Instead, he brushed his hands across the soft skin, spreading Spock’s cheeks wider with his thumbs. Then Kirk dropped to his knees, rubbing his cheeck against his lover’s ass. “You’re beautiful,” he murmured. 

Spock lowered his head, resting it against his arms. “I do not know whether I should be offended, Jim. Is that the most beautiful part of me?”

Kirk chuckled softly once more, the urgency of his need having lessened a little. “No, Spock, I find all of you beautiful. You know that.”

With a devilish smile, he turned his head, licking the soft skin, moving ever closer to the center. He could sense the hope inside Spock and continued his wet caress. 

“Yes,” Spock sighed. “Yes, Jim.”

Knowing how much Spock enjoyed this, Kirk leaned forward and licked the dusky opening to the Vulcan’s body. 

Spock stiffened and let out a gasp of pure pleasure. Kirk didn’t do this very often. Not because he didn’t like it, precisely; he just had to be in the right frame of mind to enjoy it, and right now, he was. He probed deeper with his tongue, satisfied when Spock’s anal muscle slowly loosened underneath his ministrations. 

“Oh, Jim,” Spock gasped. 

Kirk smiled at the tremor that shook his lover as he swirled his tongue around the sensitive opening. He covered it generously with his saliva, and then drew back, replacing his tongue with his thumb. Spock shifted. 

“Wait,” he said huskily. 

Kirk drew back only a little and watched as Spock moved his hands wider apart on the aluminum of the window to give him better balance, and spread his legs a little more to give Kirk better access. Kirk returned to his previous task and leaned over the Vulcan, murmuring softly: 

“You like this, don’t you?”

“Yes, you know I do.”

“Tell me.”

Kirk waited in anticipation. His cock stiffened at the mere thought. Spock wasn’t exactly a verbal lover, but sometimes he could be persuaded to explain just what Kirk’s touch did to him. It had taken many months before Spock was comfortable enough with his sexuality to do such a thing, but when he did – oh, dear god, when that voice murmured words of pleasure and love, Kirk was hard pressed to stay in his right mind. 

“Go on, Jim,” Spock pleaded. “Push inside me.”

“I need to prepare you first. I don’t want to hurt you. It’s been a while.”

“It is not necessary. I have kept myself ready for you.”

Kirk groaned aloud. He couldn’t believe Spock had just admitted that. Knowing that Spock sometimes indulged in self-love was enough to once again put him at the edge of orgasm. The images that came to mind were absolutely delicious. He knew they were transmitted through their bond. Spock showed him flashes of what he had been doing when they were apart.

 _Spock was watching himself in the mirror on the closet door. He was lying down on their bed in the small apartment on Earth. Legs spread wide, he was touching himself deliberately. Spock moved his hands across his cock, slowly, teasingly, as though he knew he had an audience. His dark eyes were narrowed into small slits, and Kirk could tell what an effort it was for the Vulcan to keep watching himself only to be able to give his lover this memory._

“Spock,” Kirk moaned. “Have you been touching yourself like that?”

“Yes, I have been thinking about you, Jim. Longing for you. We have been apart much too long. Even a Vulcan has desires.”

More images came through. 

_Spock’s long fingers rubbed purposefully against the small opening to his body. Kirk swallowed hard, knowing Spock was preparing himself for entry. He was loosening the tight muscle so that when they were together again, Jim could make love to him without having to worry about pain. As Spock finger-fucked himself, the other hand moved up and down his shaft, quickening the pace. The sound of the Vulcan’s needful moans was so real to Kirk. Suddenly, there was darkness and Kirk knew that Spock hadn’t been able to hold his gaze open as he climaxed._

“Oh, God, Spock!”

“Fuck me, Jim. Trust me I am prepared.”

Kirk rose, spreading Spock wide again, pushing his thumb gently inside. His hand was trembling, and he wanted desperately to plunge into his bondmate mindlessly, but he wasn’t going to hurt Spock. Ever. 

But Spock told the truth; he was tight, but not as tight as Kirk had expected. It would be the work of mere seconds to loosen him enough for entry. 

“Thank God for that, Spock,” Kirk said. “I don’t think I can wait.”

“I do not wish to wait, Jim,” Spock admitted and shot him a glance over his shoulder. The austere face was tight with need and the sight of his lover’s eyes filled with passion was enough to convince Kirk that he was ready. 

“Okay, Spock,” he said and withdrew his thumb, only to thrust back with two fingers, scissoring the opening gently. “I think you’re ready.”

“Indeed.”

Jim pulled back and positioned himself. “Spock, _t’hy’la,_ ” he murmured. 

Spock braced himself against the window once more, and Kirk moved his hands over the slender back, enjoying the sensation of the smooth, rippling muscles beneath his palms. 

Kirk pressed inside gently, caressing the rough skin, brushing against the sensitive areas of Spock’s lower back. The Vulcan arched into the touch and moaned softly, so Kirk repeated the motion, loving the sensual display. No one ever saw Spock like this, no one but him. Out of control, wanton and emotional. 

Closing his eyes against the pleasure, trying to draw the moment out as long as possible, he paused. 

“Jim,” Spock begged and wiggled his hips, causing Kirk to gasp. He moved his hands to the Vulcan’s waist and held him still. 

“Don’t move, lover. You’re so impatient. 

A noise, suspiciously like snort, came from Spock, and Kirk grinned to himself. 

The sensation of the tight ring of muscle, clenching around the tip of his cock sent tinges of pleasure throughout Kirk’s body. He drew a deep, calming br3eath and slowly moved further inside. 

Spock would have none of it and shoved himself onto Kirk’s sex in one smooth, hard thrust. Kirk moaned aloud. 

“Damn it, Spock, you’re going to make me come too soon.”

Spock groaned. “Fuck me, Jim. We have all night.”

And Kirk buried himself inside Spock, again and again, knowing that their love was the most precious thing he’d ever experienced. 

“I love you, Spock,” he cried as orgasm finally gripped him in its inevitable grasp, and Spock soon followed, milking him until he had nothing more to give. 

Kirk relaxed against his lover, whose arms were trembling slightly from holding them both up, and from the pleasure. Even a Vulcan was weakened by the intensity of such a climax. 

“We don’t have all night, Spock,” Kirk said. “We’ve got the rest of our lives.”

END


End file.
